lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:LionHeartKIng/Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Log - 009: FirePokemon.dek vs. Rad Beast
You are 1000 years too early for you to face your professor head-on. Turn 1: Cindy * Sets 1 Spell/Trap Card from her hand, face-down. * Ends her turn. Turn 2: Professor Griffin * Draws. * Special Summons "Pokémon - Charmander #3" from his hand, as he controls no monsters (1400/200). * Since "Charmander #3" is Special Summoned, he adds "Pokémon - Charmeleon" from his Deck to his hand. * Tributes "Charmander #3" to Tribute Summon "Pokémon - Charmeleon" from his hand (2200/200). * Since "Charmeleon" was Tribute Summoned by Tributing "Pokémon - Charmander", he Special Summons another copy of "Charmander #3" from his Deck, but it cannot be used as a Synchro Material, except for the Synchro Summon of a FIRE monster. (1400/200). * Tunes his "Charmander" and "Charmeleon" to Synchro Summon "Pokémon - Charizard EX" from his Extra Deck (2700/200). * Uses the effect of "Charizard EX", to banish Cindy's Set card, which is " ". * "Charizard EX" attacks directly, but Cindy uses the effect of "Rad Beast - Nuke Boar" from her hand, discarding it to negate the attack and end Professor Griffin's Battle Phase. * Sets 1 Spell/Trap Card from his hand, face-down. * Ends his turn. Turn 3: Cindy * Draws. * Uses the effect of "Rad Beast - Fission Wolf" from her hand, discarding it and sending "Rad Beast - Meltdown Liger" from her Deck to her Graveyard, and Special Summoning a "Rad Beast" monster from her Deck with a different name than the monster sent from your Deck to the Graveyard, except "Fission Wolf". She Special Summons "Rad Beast - Hot Raptor" (1800/1500). * Synergizes her "Hot Raptor" (Base) with her "Fission Wolf", "Nuke Boar" and "Meltdown Liger" from her Graveyard to Composition Summon "Rad Beast - Atomic Warg" from her Extra Deck (2300/1000). * Uses the effect of "Atomic Warg", to add "Rad Beast - Hot Raptor" from her Deck to her hand. * "Atomic Warg" attacks "Charizard EX", but uses the effect of "Atomic Warg" to deactivate a Composition Material from itself to negate its destruction, also it gains 500 ATK. (2300 -> 2800/1000) (Cindy: 4000 -> 3600). * Ends her turn. Turn 4: Professor Griffin * Draws. * Activates "Prominence Guidance" from his hand, Special Summoning a FIRE monster with 200 DEF from his Deck, but he cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except FIRE monsters. He Special Summons "Pokémon - Charizard" (2700/200). * Overlays his "Charizard" and "Charizard EX" to Xyz Summon "Pokémon - Entei ☆" from his Extra Deck (3000/2000). * Since Professor Griffin Special Summons a monster, Cindy activates the effect of "Hot Raptor" from her hand, discarding it to make the ATK of "Entei ☆" 0 for this turn only (3000 -> 0'''/2000). * Activates his Set " ", negating "Atomic Warg"'s effect(s) for this turn only. * Activates "Let the Pain Out" from his hand, inflicting damage to Cindy equal to the difference between the original ATK of "Entei ☆" (3000) and its current ATK, and having its ATK become equal to the original ATK, but Cindy takes no further damage for the rest of this turn (Cindy: 3600 -> 600) (Entei ☆: 0 -> '''3000/2000). * "Entei ☆" attacks and destroys "Atomic Warg" (Note that Cindy took no damage from that attack, due to the effect of "Let the Pain Out".) * Sets 2 Spell/Trap Cards from his hand, face-down. * Ends his turn. Turn 5: Cindy * Draws. * Normal Summons "Rad Beast - Hot Raptor" (1800/1500). * Synergizes "Hot Raptor" (Base) with "Atomic Warg", "Fission Wolf", "Meltdown Liger" and another "Hot Raptor" to Composition Summon "Rad Beast - Nuclear Lion" from her Extra Deck (2700/2000). * Uses the effect of "Nuclear Lion", adding "Rad Beast's Detonation" from her Deck to her hand. * Activates the effect of "Nuke Boar" from her Graveyard, banishing it to add another copy of "Nuke Boar" from her Deck to her hand. * Activates "Rad Beast's Detonation", returning her banished "Nuke Boar" to her Graveyard and destroying 1 of Professor Griffin's Spell/Trap Cards (" "). * Uses the effect of "Nuclear Lion", deactivating "Atomic Warg" and sending "Rad Beast - Nuke Boar" from her Deck to her Graveyard, and all monsters Professor Griffin controls lose 800 ATK for this turn only (Entei ☆: 3000 -> 2200/2000). * "Nuclear Lion" attacks and destroys "Entei ☆". (Professor Griffin: 4000 -> 3500). * Ends her turn. Turn 6: Professor Griffin * Draws. * Activates his Set " ", but Cindy activates the effect of "Rad Beast - Glowing Coyote" from her hand, discarding it to negate Profession Griffin's Trap Card's activation, and destroying it. * Activates " " from his hand, Special Summoning "Pokémon - Charizard" from his Graveyard (2700/200). * Uses the effect of "Charizard", banishing "Entei ☆" from his Graveyard to destroy "Nuclear Lion", and inflicting 1000 damage to Cindy (Cindy: 600 -> 0). Professor Griffin wins. Category:Blog posts